Muggle:Racist or Not Racist That is the Question
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: When Neville, Hermione, Harry and their friend Amira are studying, Ron shows up and says something to offend Amira. Amira calls him out on it and doesn't let him deter her from her opinion. How will the other 4 react? What will Neville, Harry, and Hermione do? Read to find out, the story is better than summary. Rated T for minor swearing.


**Hello, readers. I've been writing a lot of different Harry Potter stories lately, and when I read a fanfiction story with the idea of Muggle being a racist term, I wanted to give it a try and write it myself. I found it in 's Harry Potter and Labyrinth Crossover. The story is by , and I recommend checking their work it, it is very good. If you think that Ron might be a little OOC, I can see your point. I am not saying that I hate Ronald Weasley under any circumstance, but I needed him to be a little bit of a jerk in this story. And I've been reading a lot of fics where he is a not a nice guy and I wanted to try that myself, so I decided to run with it in a few of my stories. I hope you all are well, and that you enjoy this story. Also, yes there maybe a little romance type stuff between Amira, and Harry...that is basically because I've been writing Harry/OC stories a lot lately (you are more than welcome to message me with any questions about that, but it is way to long to put in this already incredibly wrong AN). So thanks again for reading, and please don't forget to review. They are what keep me writing. But see you soon and take care. Xoxo ~Creaturess of the Night~  
** _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Amira. Amira is one of my personal characters; everything else, though...belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

Amira turned the page of her book and filled in some more Potion ingredients on her homework. She heard the page turn across from her and scribbling as Hermione worked on her Ancient Runes homework.

Harry asked her "Can you help me? I can't find these potion ingredients anywhere."

Amira smiled and answered, "I used page 130."

Harry turned to the page and said "Thanks a ton."

Amira looked into his striking green eyes and answered "No problem Harry."

Neville groaned said, "I'm going to fail Potions, I just know it."

Amira answered "No you won't Neville. I know that any three of us would be willing to help you, and if Professor Snape, really gets to you and bullies you, then go to Professor McGonagall. You don't have to take this Neville, you're better than that."

He smiled and answered "Thanks, Amira."

She smiled and answered, "No problem Neville because it's true."

He smiled before they went back to their homework in silence. Soon, the 4 closed their books with completion and Hermione checked over all 3 of their assignments while Amira checked over Hermione's Ancient Runes for her. Noticing that there weren't any errors, she put the paper back in front of Hermione as the rest of them got their papers back.

Amira asked "Where is Ronald? Isn't he supposed to be here too?"

Harry shrugged and answered "I don't know. He told me when he was supposed to be here a half hour ago."

Amira rolled her eyes before putting her books and homework back into her bag. The door to the Library opened and they looked up to see Ron heading their way. He had a scowl on his face and Amira sighed, she knew that his could only lead to trouble. Ron stalked over to their table grumpily and sat down with at their table with a huff and Harry met her eyes.

Harry asked, "What happened Ron, you were only supposed to be 5 minutes...a half hour ago."

Ron glared and answered, "I got held up."

Hermione asked, "With what?"

Ron glared at the table and snipped "Snape. Malfoy and I got into it."

Hermione sighed in exasperation and asked, "What happened now, Ron?"

He answered "Malfoy was terrorizing a Ravenclaw Muggle-born First Year and then started on me when I walked by. I got fed up with it and tried to curse him, but Snape came just as I pulled my wand out. He gave me a detention and took away 15 points."

Amira said "One, you deserved it; you should know better than to duel in corridors. Two, learn to ignore Malfoy, he isn't going anywhere in the next 4 years and he only does it to get a rise out of you, three, you should have stepped in to help the Ravenclaw, and four, you should call them non-magical born; Muggle is racist."

Ron looked at her with his eyes wide in shock "You can't be serious Amira."

Amira raised an eyebrow and answered, "I thought I sounded pretty serious."

Ron said defiantly "Malfoy deserved it, I don't care about dueling in the corridor, he never gets anything for bullying students. I won't ignore him if he keeps insulting me, I don't care the reason for it or not. The Ravenclaw can learn to stand up for himself; it would do him some good to find a backbone. And Muggle is not racist, it is just a term."

Amira's purple eyes hardened and she answered "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard Ronald Weasley. NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE deserves to get bullied for whatever reason; you should know that from personal experience, so letting that Ravenclaw get bullied because YOU think it will help him is immature and makes you a prat. Muggle is racist, it is just as bad as calling someone a Mudblood. It's like you are saying that having parents who are non-magical is the lowest thing ever and by giving that a term; the wizarding world is agreeing to it. No wonder, this world is in constant war. Let me put it to you this way Ron; using the term Muggle is about like the non-magical people saying that redheads have no souls because they are ginger."

Ron rolled his eyes and answered "Quit being dramatic Amira, and that is obviously not true. Can we focus on me and how I was wrongly given detention."

Amira stood up with a snarl and growled "I am not being dramatic. I am simply stating something that every wizard should know. You, Ronald Billius Weasley, are an immature, spoiled, arrogant, self-centered, bigoted prat that will more than likely prove to be more useless than helpful."

She stalked over and left the Library, barely being able to not slam the door behind her. She went back to the Gryffindor common room (since it was Gryffindor week) to get away from Ron before she hexed him into next millennia. She arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password before entering the comfortable common room. She took the table next to the window and pulled out some paper and a pencil to start sketching.

She heard the portrait swing open but didn't look; not caring who was there. Amira looked up when someone sat across from her and smiled when she saw Harry sitting there.

She asked grimly "Come to tell me that I was out of line and shouldn't treat Ron like that?"

Harry shook his head and answered, "Nope, we came to tell you that we agree with you and think you are right."

She asked "We?" Harry nodded and didn't get a chance to answer her before Neville and Hermione were pulling up chairs to their table.

Hermione answered "Yeah, we."

Harry nodded and said, "As soon as you left Neville ripped into Ron and told him off."

Amira looked at Neville and answered, "I'm proud of you."

He blushed and softly said, "You're like my sister, I'm not going to let some spoiled brat treat you like that."

Amira smiled and answered "Thank you, brother. I appreciate that."

Hermione smiled and said, "We are a family, we look out for each other, even if you are only with us when it's not Hufflepuff week."

Amira smiled but then frowned slightly and asked: "How come you guys are here and not in the Library?"

Harry blushed but smiled slightly as he answered: "Neville and I may have gotten the three of us thrown out and banned for a week for disrupting the Library to have a fit at Ron after you left."

Amira smiled and said "I love you guys. I have the best family ever."

The three laughed and they played exploding snap until it was time for Dinner, not once mentioning Ron...not knowing that the whole scene had already spread across the school and that Muggle being a racist term was making all the students question that choice and wondering which side of the fence they were going to choose.

 _ **Thanks again for reading. I wanted to say that this story is actually a little bit open-ended for what I wanted. I wanted my readers to imagine what happens next. The scenarios I imagined being: A) Ron and the rest of the group don't become friends again because they refuse to be associated with him after that, and he doesn't learn his lesson or B) Ron thinks it over and realizes that he may act like a bit of jerk sometimes and he should learn to control that so he apologizes and makes up with the group and they become friends again. I left that decision up to you guys, so needless to say, this story could have had a totally different ending, so feel free to choose your own; that's the beauty of fanfiction.  
**_ ** _So with that being said, please review, I would really appreciate it. But BE WARNED: RUDE REVIEWS OR FLAMES ARE NOT TOLERATED! Now, Constructive criticism is okay, but insults, bullying, and snide reviews will be reported or deleted. I have already had to delete two anonymous reviews because they were rude and I would really rather not have to do that. So please, be kind. Again; constructive criticism is allowed and welcomed, but remember that writing is hard to convey in the right tone, so choose your words carefully. Look forward to your reviews! Xoxo ~Creaturess of the Night~_**


End file.
